


Are You A Man Or What?

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Hibiki coaxes Daichi for a first kiss.





	Are You A Man Or What?

Dating his best friend was weird.  
  
Daichi was more than half-right when he thought it would feel a little awkward. It did not really feel as if he was going out with someone. He started wondering if this was natural, or if there should be something different about their relationship now that they changed roles. It was so indistinguishable from how they usually behaved that it was downright scary. He had no clue how to act to pull off a successful date. Most advice he found online was directed towards women, so he tried looking for different results. What he ended up with when he changed his search was tips on how to use sex appeal to get what he wanted.   
  
Daichi did not even know what it was he wanted, and now he was expected to use sex appeal he did not think he possessed to somehow get his way. If he picked up anything from the online lists, it was that they were definitely not for everyone.

Hibiki was miles ahead of him in this case. So far ahead that he already proposed a kiss. It was supposed to happen spontaneously, but Daichi made a distinct effort to avoid it. He wondered if a kiss would turn Hibiki off from dating him. It only made sense to come prepared, but there was not much he could do to expand his knowledge without practice. Daichi never thought he could be prepared enough for this occasion, or that the opportunity would arise so soon. Hibiki did also have a good point to raise to counter his argument.  
  
If they could not kiss after 10 years of friendship, then when could they?   
  
“D-don’t you think a kiss on the first date is kind of, uh…” Ten long years had taken its toll on Hibiki’s patience, and it was showing. There was no way he was going to be allowed to make the excuse that it was _too soon_ to be a little intimate.   
“Do it, Daichi.” The pressure was on. Never before had he felt an overwhelming urge to run away as he had now. At the same time, he also wanted to engage and give Hibiki what he wanted, but his heart was not prepared for something this drastic. He first had to come the terms with his crush on his best friend. Then, he had to get used to the feeling of knowing they could refer to each other as boyfriends, which was about as embarrassing as it sounded. He was not ready for a kiss yet. That, and the fact he had never kissed before made him hesitate.   
  
“But I-I’ve n-never-!” He yelped when Hibiki grabbed him by the scarf and backed him into a corner.   
“Are you a man or what?” Hibiki tried to say it with a serious look on his face, brows furrowed, and eyes sharp, but he could not stop himself from grinning widely. Daichi placed both hands on Hibiki’s shoulders to keep him at a distance if it had to come down to that. Had it been anyone else telling him off like this, he would probably have taken the insult without a word, but Hibiki had that smug smile plastered over his face that he couldn’t resist wiping away.   
  
“You know what? No! I get this crap from literally everyone else, Hinako, Fumi, Airi, and I don’t need to hear it from you too, man!” The smile on Hibiki’s face only widened, and any hint of seriousness was drained from his voice.

“Mhm. What else?” Hibiki gently let his hands relax against Daichi’s chest, running them up and down slowly, spreading his fingers over the fabric to cover as much space as he could.

“What else? You’re supposed to be my best friend! I know we harp on each other but c’mon throw some love my way if I’m supposed to be your boyfriend.” The smirk on Hibiki’s features was not showing any sign of wavering, and he leaned closer.

“And?” It was only now that Daichi noticed that his rage was amusing to Hibiki.

“A-and?... And uh…” Daichi swallowed hard, and stared at a nearby billboard to keep himself focused on something else. “Yeah, uh… I got nothi-ih!” The unnaturally high pitched noise in his throat was silenced by the touch of Hibiki’s lips on his own. It was short, sweet, and warm, but made him feel as if his knees were going to give in to his weight.

  
“You’re extremely attractive when you stand up for yourself.” Daichi placed his hands over Hibiki’s face to push him away. A red tint colored his cheeks, spreading from ear to ear.

“D-do over! Do over! I demand a do over! You didn’t give me time to prepare! Geez, this is so embarrassing… Why did you have to do that!?” Hibiki’s hands came up to pull Daichi’s palms aside.  
“You weren’t that bad.”   
“D-don’t try to talk your way outa- huh? Y-you think?”   
“Relax this time.”   
“T-this time!? Are we going again? I’m not re-!” The pitch in Daichi’s voice spiked when Hibiki leaned in and pressed their lips together once more.   
  
He never really got the chance to scold Hibiki for kissing him too soon, or for completely messing up his plan to sweep Hibiki off his feet, which he totally would have done.   
  
Eventually.


End file.
